


Steven's First Tooth

by MiscellaneousThief



Series: The First Tooth Adventures [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: And then there's Amethyst, Fluff, Gems don't understand human things, Greg is the best dad, Pearl is overprotective, Steven is 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiscellaneousThief/pseuds/MiscellaneousThief
Summary: Steven loses his first tooth. Naturally, Pearl panics.Ported over from Fanfiction





	

"Tag! You're it!" A seven year old Steven Universe exclaimed excitedly as he lightly slapped his dad's thigh. He quickly tore off, running as fast as his stubby little legs could carry him while giggling mad.

"Whoa! Slow down there champ!" Greg chuckled in response, "Your old man isn't as fast as he used to be."

Steven paused to stick out his tongue. "You can't catch me!" He mocked before he was off again. So busy was he in avoiding his father that he didn't notice the abandoned skateboard before it was too late. Before he could react, his ankle banged sharply into the skateboard, causing Steven to soar headfirst into the ground, which he met with an oomph. Instantly tears began welling up in his eyes as he clutched his aching mouth.

"Steven!" Greg cried with worry. He rushed over to his son's side to make sure he wasn't hurt. When he saw Steven cradling his mouth, he gently removed Steven hand to see what the problem was. As soon as his mouth was open, however, he sighed with relief. Steven had lost his first tooth! A noticeable gap was present where his front left tooth used to be, and, abide a small stream of blood, Steven seemed fine.

"Hmmm," Greg mumbled, searching the ground for the missing speck of white. "Ah-hah!" He cried upon finding it. He scooped it into his palm and deposited into Steven's small hands. Steven examined the alien object with child-like wonder.

"Look at that Steven; you lost your first tooth!" Greg said proudly. "But, um, I don't have any cotton for the blood so I'm going to bring you back a little early, okay?"

Steven looked a little disappointed, but nodded in understanding. He clamored into his dad's van to be driven back home. When they reached the beach, his dad stopped the van and let him out. Steven waved goodbye to him before climbing the steps into his home. When he reached the front door, his eyes zeroed in on the only one home: Pearl.

"Pearl! Pearl! My tooth fell out!" Steven exclaimed excitedly.

Pearl had been dutifully dusting the bookshelf when she heard Steven's claim. "What?!" She screeched as she quickly spun around and raced toward Steven, worry plastered across her face. As soon as she reached her young charge she grasped his face as she forced his mouth open. Pearl gasped in horror as soon as she saw the bloody gap.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" She panicked as she began pacing. "Steven, how did this happen?"

"I tripped." Came the small voice.

"You tripped?!" Pearl practically shouted in her worry. "I knew humans were fragile, but not this fragile! What happens next time you trips, are you going to lose more teeth? How can I protect you? Where did I go wrong?"

"Ah, I don't want to lose more teeth!" Steven cried, now becoming slightly worried himself.

Pearl ignored him and continued pacing. "What do I do? He can't live without teeth! How will he eat? He'll starve! No, no, no, no, no! I won't lose Steven! We'll just have to put it back somehow!" Pearl stopped and turned towards Steven. "Steven, where's your tooth?"

"Right here." He answered, opening his clutched fist for Pearl to see.

"Oh, um," Pearl said nervously as she took the tooth in question out Steven's hand, "Let's see. Steven, open your mouth."

"Okay."

Pearl re-located the gap and, turning the tooth the right way, she gently tried to force the tooth back into position. She quickly withdrew after she heard a small whimper of pain from Steven, and sighed when she noticed that the wound had begun bleeding again. She gripped the bridge of her nose, stress and worry evident.

"Come on Steven, let's get this cleaned up before we try anything else." Pearl sighed, motioning to the kitchen counter where the first aid kit was located for easy access. Steven hopped up onto the counter while Pearl located a cotton swab, which she pushed on top of the wound in Steven's mouth. A large portion of it stuck out of Steven's mouth, something that was obviously annoying for him.

"Keep that in there for a few minutes, Steven." Pearl instructed sternly. While Steven complied, she rummaged through the first aid kit, looking for anything that could help in their predicament. It was then that she found the glue. While normally the glue was used as emergency stiches to seal a wound, she supposed she might be able to use it to 'stick' the tooth back in, though she knew that wouldn't be a permanent solution. She was about to bounce her idea off Steven when the front door burst open, revealing Amethyst.

"Sup, guys?" Amethyst greeted nonchalantly. "Steven, I went to go pick you up at Greg's, but he said he already took you home. Greg told me the news, though. Congrats, little dude, on losing your first tooth!" She reached out for a high five, which Steven returned with confusion. It was then that Amethyst realized that Pearl was holding glue while wearing her "Something's wrong with Steven. Over-bearing mother mode activated." face.

"Umm, what's up with Pearl?" Amethyst asked Steven.

"She tyin to puh mah tooph ba!" Came Steven's muffled reply. Realizing he was going to get anywhere talking like that, he took the cotton out of his mouth. "She's trying to put my tooth back!" He repeated.

"Put it back?" Amethyst laughed. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

"Amethyst, this is serious!" Pearl snapped "How is Steven supposed to live the rest of his life when he can't eat without his teeth?"

Amethyst abruptly stopped laughing. "Wait, you guys don't know about baby teeth?"

They both shook their heads.

Amethyst sighed. "Okay, so, humans have this really strange thing where they lose all their teeth as a kid, called baby teeth, and then they grow bigger ones, called adult teeth. I have no idea why it happens, it's really weird."

"Wait, I'm going to lose all my teeth? How will I eat chips and Depressed Breakfast cereal?"

Amethyst laughed again. "You're not going to lose all at once, doofus, they'll all fall out over a few years. You can still eat all the chips and cereal you want."

"Yay!" Steven cheered. He snatched the tooth out of Pearl's dainty hand before hopping off the counter. "I wanna go show all my friends my tooth!" He exclaimed before dashing out the door.

Pearl stood there, glue still grasped within her hand, looking confused. "So, they just grow back?"

"Yep." Amethyst replied, popping the 'p'. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips.

"Humans are strange creatures."

Amethyst snorted while she tore open her bag. "You're telling me. They make good junk food though." And with that, Amethyst left for her room, leaving a stunned Pearl behind.

The End.


End file.
